Bizzare Love Triangle
by Xianthra17
Summary: A simple love story between Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto... a birthday-fic for my dear friend... I hope you'll like it...


Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!... The plot is mine, though...

...All of my published works are UNbeta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

A/N:

OOC fic... My mind wanted to play a bit with the personalities of the leading men of this story... This is just an experiment. Itachi is more on the softer side, calm and refined - I wanna call him my sweet uke/seme; Sasuke is the dominant seme here and Naruto... is a seductive uke to both the Uchihas. This plot appeared unexpectedly in my mind while I was cooking breakfast a month ago. Thinking with a full stomach does wonders... ^_^

This fic is dedicated to my beloved friend, NANAKIRA. Happy Birthday to you. You are the sunshine that brighthens up my days... The comfortable evening breeze that soothes my lonely nights... One of the the very few reasons why I am alive today. Thank you for being a part of my life (in reality and on-line)... wishing you good health and many more candles to blow and cakes to eat... I hope someday that we can meet, but for now... let my writing be a way to let you know that you are special. Hugs and Kisses and to all I hope you enjoy this...

Bizzare Love Triangle

15 years ago

"Nii-san... can't you play with me for a little while?" Sasuke's pleads filled Itachi's room. The elder raven was busy packing for he was leaving for a field trip that afternoon.

Itachi smiled as he looked at his cute otouto, his obsidian depths rounded with anticipation with what he has to say with the simple request.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, this is school stuff... let's just play when I get back okay?" he said as he patted the younger raven's head. Sasuke's lower lip quivered with disappointment. He sniffled and tried his best to keep the tears from falling off his eyes.

Itachi never denied him anything before... until now. The pain was unbearable, the impact of his first rejection cut right deep into his heart.

Then after that day, the rejections and alibis continued to pour... Sasuke's young innocent heart was torn to pieces... he felt alone... extremely alone...

It was then always like this now... Itachi was always away the moment he stepped in elementary. It was expected anyway, for he was at the top of his class.

Their parents had been proud of Itachi ever since... he was the ultimate Uchiha achiever and Sasuke... well he was just a mere shadow of his great brother.

Sasuke started to hate the attention given to his brother... he grew jealous and rebellious... he never felt accepted by his parents... he was and will always be just second-best... always a step behind Itachi.

Because of this, Sasuke vowed to never be compared to Itachi. He will live the way he wanted to live... not dictated... no pretenses...

He was after all still an Uchiha... He will show the world who Uchiha Sasuke is!

That started the space between the brothers.

Everyday their bonds as brothers grew less closer... and though they lived together, it was like they were situated in different planets... both had a world of their own.

For years, Itachi grew more depressed everyday. Sasuke never talked to him anymore. He would just nod and shake his head when he would ask him something.

As far as he could remember... he and Sasuke had a nice childhood. They were close as brothers, maybe he just got too attached to his otouto and never outgrew it.

He couldn't remember any instance that he might have hurt Sasuke... as far as he could remember, he was a doting brother.

But Itachi wondered why he was being ignored by his handsome brother. Sasuke was avoiding him like a plague... for years now, for Kami's sake!

Currently Itachi was sitting at the edge of Sasuke's bed. The younger raven was moving from his bed to his closet back and forth, filling a black bag with a few clothes.

"Do you want me to drop you there?" Itachi asked, as he eyed Sasuke who was currently filling his overnight bag. He was currently on his rest day now and was doing his best to have a nice brotherly bonding with Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head and continued his task. His otouto just told him minutes ago that he was sleeping over at Naruto's.

Naruto...

That name always came up recently when Sasuke would be leaving the house. It was always Naruto now.

The elder raven have never met the said friend, but he always heard that dreadful name being mentioned by Sasuke over and over for sometime now.

He was actually jealous with the faceless name, for Sasuke now spent more time with this bastard than him.

It wasn't his fault that he needed to work. It wasn't that they were getting poorer, but being the eldest... he had no choice.

He already graduated from college, of course with the highest honors and was now managing their family business.

He was always at work throughout the day... leaving before the sun shines and arriving home at the wee hours of the night.

Their parents, who were now in Europe... were confident that Itachi can manage the business that they started. He was as they call, their family's prodigy.

Though physically, the brothers were almost identical... both had raven black hair, deep obsidian eyes, pale ivory skin... but their personalities differ... big time...

Itachi was refined and subtle... and Sasuke was the exact opposite. Maybe before, Sasuke tried to be like his brother... but it was all just a memory now..

When Sasuke was younger, he was called as Itachi's shadow... mimicking him and following his aniki's bidding's with eagerness and joy. That was the past, though...

The Sasuke now was overflowing with self-confidence and charisma... the typical bad-boy aura. And the boy really knew how to use his looks and power.

He can get anyone to do his bidding with just a smile. His every move was coated with sexuality... making anyone go weak on the knees by being just near his presence... That is Sasuke... The black sheep of the family.

Today Sasuke was at the last year of college, and was considered as the curse of the Uchiha Clan... the name was given by the other family members, of course.

He wasn't an under-achiever. As a matter of fact he was really doing good in school... but it was his lifestyle that gave him that nickname.

Sasuke was known as the suave playboy. He has broken more hearts than one can count...

But despite this fact, women and men would still swoon over him, some men were jealous of him... a few wanted to be like him... smooth... cool and suave...

Sasuke doesn't care less what the world thinks about him, as long as he was happy... that's all that he cared, after all nobody seemed to care about his happiness.

Sasuke zipped his bag and mumbled a low "I'm going aniki..." and left. Itachi remained silently seated at the edge of Sasuke's bed. His heart thudded loudly, filling the room. He turned his head and faced the door, his mind lingering his otouto's presence.

Itachi noticed the rebellious side of Sasuke. He noticed that he no longer was the sweet and innocent baby brother that followed him around all the time.

Sasuke was now different... he was actually scary. Itachi would even have goosebumps every time their eyes would collide. The intensity was too much for him to handle.

Itachi gulped as he tried to calm his frazzled nerves. Being in front of Sasuke was like hell... Acting like everything was normal was an added torture. How his heart ached the moment Sasuke left the room. He wanted to call out to him and beg him to stay, but that would be futile.

Unknown to many, Itachi kept a secret. A deep, dark secret that he vowed to bring down with him to his grave.

It was a fact that would surely clash heaven and earth... it can cause war, chaos and ridicule not only to himself but to his family as well..

Itachi must never a spill the beans... he needed to be very careful... He needed to be precise... there was no room for mistakes...

No one, not a single soul must find out how totally, madly and desperately in love he was... with his brother, Uchiha Sasuke!

Itachi found out of his forbidden feelings for his ototuto a year ago. When he saw Sasuke engaged in a lip-lock with some girl at a bar. How his world stopped moving at that scene. And to make things worse, Sasuke looked up and eyed him. Itachi had to flee to hide his blush that time.

He locked himself in one of the cubicles in the gents comfort room. His heart wasn't cooperating with his mind. His mind was screaming to leave his brother and the lowly whore alone, but his heart was screaming something different... that Sasuke was only his and no one else.

Now Itachi understood why he was sad when he was away from Sasuke, why he always wanted to look at his handsome brother. Everything evolved before his very eyes... his brotherly affection and concern grew into something complicated... something called Love.

Sasuke quickly left the house and headed towards school. He needed to get away from Itachi... the more distant the better. He couldn't stand near Itachi for an hour in the same room. He cursed himself silently as he sped his jet black Ferrari like there was no tomorrow.

He reached the campus and parked the car near the guard post. He nodded at the guard and walked his way towards the school gym. He was meeting Naruto there. As he was trotting his way he heard someone call his name "Hey Sasuke... long time no see..." a girl called out.

Sasuke turned around and smiled... the pretty brown-haired girl skipped her way towards Sasuke and tiptoed upwards... she reached up and tried to plant a kiss on Sasuke's lips. He smiled and leaned over, allowing the kiss. The girl gave a glorious smile. She wrapped her arm on Sasuke's arm "...you busy lately? You never call me anymore..." she pouted and Sasuke smiled "...Sorry babe, busy with school and stuff you know..." she just gave out a soft laugh. She knew Sasuke was busy with 'others' out there.

"We'll hang out sometime soon..." he gave out an empty promise and the girl's brown eyes lit up "You mean that? Wow.. well see you around Sasuke..." she said happily and left Sasuke to join her cheerleader friends who were practicing by the lawn.

Sasuke shook his head, 'women' he thought as he continued to walk towards the gym. He was staring at his shoes as he gently kicked a small round pebble. His thoughts were broken when he heard a familiar chuckle "Still can't get rid of her Sa-kun?" the cheerful voice commented.

Sasuke smiled and looked up... there was his blonde Naruto sitting on a bench with his bag. He was wearing an orange cotton shirt and a dark blue sweatpants... Sasuke walked towards the blonde and leaned over. He brushed his lips on the blonde's mouth.

"You saw that Naru-chan?" he teased, his eyes twinkling... he loved teasing Naruto from time to time...

Sasuke and Naruto had been together for almost six months now. They were in an open relationship, no strings attached.

To Sasuke this was his longest relationship, the others would only last for a week or so.

Naruto was a nice companion. He was an interesting talker and a wonderful listener. He didn't ask for earthly stuff from him... that was a big plus.

He pulled Naruto up and kissed him again... and the blonde responded to his kisses. They broke the kiss... "Get your things Naru-chan, were leaving..." he whispered huskily into the blonde's ear. "Eager are we?" the blonde chuckled as he got up and pulled his bag. Together they walked towards Sasuke's car.

"Sa-kun... what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he rolled over Sasuke. He was now situated on top of Sasuke's naked body. He peeked over his lover's eyes and saw that they were blank. No light of emotions was there. The blonde knew that something was bothering his raven love.

"Nothing Naru-chan... I'm just tired..." Sasuke sighed as he ruffled the blonde's hair. Naruto's head was resting on his chest, the blonde was listening to his heartbeat. Sasuke sighed, if only Naruto can understand the beat... his problem wouldn't be too hard to explain.

Another thing he loved about Naruto was that the blonde wasn't demanding and he didn't sport a jealous-fan-girl personality.

It was easy for Sasuke to open up to Naruto and tell him all about his problems in life, and the blonde would listen attentively with an advice at hand.

"You were never this tired Sa-kun... you don't need to lie... I can see it in your eyes, something is bothering you..." the blonde whispered as he placed small kisses over Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke sighed and gave out small moans of pleasure as well. Naruto knew him well, the blonde can read his emotions clearly like a book.

"Naru-chan... It's my brother..." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. Naruto looked up. Never did Sasuke talked about his family to him. This must be serious...

"What is it about your brother?" Naruto asked as he rolled off Sasuke and rested his head on his outstretched arm.

"Naru-chan... I think I'm in love with him, I'm so confused..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto's cerulean eyes grew big from what he heard.

"Well, that is something... What made you come up to that conclusion?" the blonde asked, happy that finally Sasuke was talking about love.

They had been friends and bed buddies since they met, but never did Sasuke talk about his love life. The topic was taboo... now he just found out why.

"As far as I can remember, I hated him..." Sasuke started as he stared at the ceiling. "I hated him for getting our parent's love... for leaving me alone... for neglecting me..." he continued. Naruto raised his head so he can view Sasuke's face as he spoke.

"Okay, so when did this happen?" Naruto asked as he twirled his finger on Sasuke's hair. Sasuke closed his eyes. He was confused why he fell in love with Itachi... he wasn't even sure if it was really love or just lust.

"I don't know Naru-chan... but whenever I see him now, I really want to rip his clothes off and claim him..." he laughed nervously, unable to think of the right words to explain his love-lust for Itachi.

"That is so normal, Sa-kun... I myself felt that way when I first met Gaara..." the blonde giggled and Sasuke smiled. He pulled Naruto up for a kiss and the blonde obliged. Gaara was Naruto's lover for several years. They were still an item though, but the guy was assigned to work far from Naruto. They only get to see each other once a month.

"You want me to help you and your brother?" Naruto asked sweetly as he ducked his head and trailed small kisses on Sasuke's chest. The raven shook his head. He can't imagine his composed brother to kneel before him and allow any sort of submission. Itachi's pride was too hard to burst.

"Tell me his name Sa-kun..." Naruto cooed as he started kissing Sasuke's jawline. "I-ta-chi..." Sasuke half-whispered the syllables. He was getting an erection with what Naruto was doing to him. But in his mind he was seeing Itachi... sprawled before him and naked. Sasuke wondered how his nii-san would taste like.

He cleared his mind and focused his attention to the blonde tease before him. Sasuke considered Naruto as a very special friend... and his favorite lover... by far.

Days passed and Naruto noticed that Sasuke was really down... He wasn't as cocky as he usually was. Lately he seemed to be quiet and he would often catch him staring blankly into space.

Now Naruto knew Sasuke was still troubled with his feelings for his brother. Naruto needed to help his lover, he needed to make Sasuke smile again.

Sasuke sat on the indoor swing situated at the veranda in Naruto's flat. He had been there for 5 days now... though he really wanted to go home, he was afraid of being alone with his aniki. He closed his eyes and his mind wandered over to an event where everything started.

***FlashBack***

One uncomfortably humid dawn...

'What the hell was that?' Sasuke asked himself as he quickly roused from his deep slumber. His body was drenched in sweat and he could hear his heart pounding right through his ears.

He just had a dream... well maybe 'nightmare' would suit it better. He just dreamt that he was kissing Itachi! For Kami's sake, Itachi was his brother!

He felt his throat go dry. He slowly got up and threw the covers aisde. He went down to the kitchen to quench his unexpected thirst.

As soon as he closed the fridge, he felt that he was being watched... The kitchen was dark, but since he knew his way around he didn't bother to turn the light on.

He looked around and finally saw a pair of granite eyes looking at him. "Nii-san?" he asked. Then the lights went on. It was indeed Itachi, clad only with a pair of silk navy blue boxers. His hair was untied and a couple of stray locks draped over his exposed chest.

"Otouto, what is wrong?" Itachi's calm, velvet voice tickled his auditory senses. Itachi must have noticed that he was flushed and sweating. He looked away "Nothing nii-san, I was just thirsty..." he mumbled and walked past the half-naked glory of his undeniably attractive elder brother and went directly to his room.

Sasuke locked the door behind him. As he leaned his back on the door, his mind replayed the way his brother looked before him in the kitchen. He started to sweat again... his heart pounded like crazy. He jumped unto his bed and buried his face on a pillow. He was blushing so hard that he felt so warm all over. Damn his fuckin' hormones, why the hell must he also find men to be attractive? And for Kami's sake why his own brother?!... (must I mention that he was also getting a hard-on right now?)

***End of FlashBack***

Naruto sighed... as he watched Sasuke breathe... he had a far-away look in his sad ayes. He needed to make a move now... and he needed Sasuke's cell phone as well...

Naruto led Sasuke to bed, it was already early evening... the horizon was turning purple with hints of reddish-gold... remnants of the sunset. Naruto needed to tire Sasuke out... to make him sleep somehow... to allow him the opportunity to get Itachi's number from Sasuke's phone. He never touched other people's things... but this was an emergency.

Naruto pulled Sasuke to bed and offered him a full body massage. Sasuke seemed to like the idea and allowed Naruto to strip him in bed. He laid face-down as Naruto mounted him. He poured Sasuke's favorite lavender-scented body oil on his back and gently massaged the pale muscular body.

Sasuke gave out a contented sigh... Naruto smiled, he was sure Sasuke would fall asleep in no time... minutes later, Sasuke was gently snoring... Naruto slowly covered him with a blanket and went to the vanity table beside the bathroom. He looked around... perfume... an orange comb... some loose change... Sasuke's wallet... their car keys... a box of condoms... Aha! Sasuke's blackberry finally came to view.

Naruto looked back and saw that Sasuke was still sleeping... he quickly scanned the phone... no 'Itachi' as in his contacts... he tinkered on the gadget further... he went to the messages folder and a certain message caught his eye... it was from someone that Sasuke marked as '...' and it said 'Otouto, when will you come home...? You've been gone for days now. Call me...' and the blonde smiled. He finally got Itachi's number.

He quickly copied the number in his iPhone and saved it. He returned Sasuke's charcoal gray blackberry mobile back, along with his keys and went back to bed. He snuggled near Sasuke who automatically wrapped his arms around Naruto... Sasuke was a cuddler... Naruto smiled as he snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep as well.

The next morning Naruto woke up extra early... he was feeling excited with his plan. He will call Itachi and invite him over. It was Friday... Sasuke's last day of class for the week. He knew Gaara would be arriving tomorrow... he needed to get the brothers together to spend the weekend while he was away with Gaara.

He cooked one of Sasuke's favorite. He rarely cooked, but if he did it was worth the wait. He made the spicy creamy tomato soup with curried crepes. He learned the dish from Sasuke. The raven knew how to cook as well and it came handy when he wanted to pamper one of his many bed mates... breakfast in bed always does magic.

The house was filled with the wonderful smell of the spices Naruto used. Sasuke woke up and smiled... his blonde lover was in a good mood... he chuckled at his own thoughts. He got up and showered... he had a class at 8 and it was already 5 minutes past 7.

"Good morning Sa-kun... had a nice sleep?" Naruto asked brightly as Sasuke trodded downstairs. He nodded and smiled as he walked over Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Everything smells so good... what's up?" he asked as he sat down.

The blonde stirred his coffee and smiled "Gaara will be arriving tomorrow... so I'll be gone for a few days..." he said as his eyes sparkled. Gaara and Naruto had been an item for years and Sasuke met the man a couple of times. The redhead looked scary at first, but he was cool once you get to know him better.

Sasuke nodded as he tore a piece of the crepe and dunked it on the crimson liquid. "Oh and Sa-kun... I'll be going out tonight... but I'll be back after a couple of hours..." he said and Sasuke nodded. They had this habit of telling each other if they will be going out for the night.

After breakfast Sasuke left for school and Naruto stayed home. He got his iPhone and began thinking on what to tell Itachi... He dialed the raven's number and waited...

RING... RING... RING...

While he waited, he tinkered on his laptop and decided to Google a picture of Itachi. He was sure there would be a couple on the web... Itachi after all was a weel know business man and one of the most sought-after bachelor in Japan.

His bright blue eyes scanned the screen as a couple of Itachi's pictures were shown. Sasuke never told him how his brother looked like. He started in awe as his eyes rested on a long-haired man that looked like Sasuke a lot.

Itachi was busy signing contracts when his cellphone rang. He was in a foul mood... well, he was in a foul mood all week. He had tons of work and he haven't seen Sasuke since he left for Naruto's. He called and texted and e-mailed... but his brother seemed to avoid him.

He glanced at the ringing gadget and noticed that the number was unregistered. He pushed the papers aside and reached for his phone. he cleared his voice and answered the call.

"...hello?" a deep baritone voice broke Naruto's thoughts... He finally got a connection with Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto sexily asked... he needed to tempt Itachi and make him accept his invitation.

"Yes... may I know who I am speaking with please?" the raven asked and his voice tickled Naruto's ear. Naruto thought that the voice fit the physical appearance perfectly.

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto..." the blonde replied, emphasizing the syllables of his name.

"...is Sasuke alright?" the automatic question came out of the elder raven. Naruto thought how lucky Sasuke was to have a very handsome and doting brother and Itachi was lucky to have Sasuke as a brother as well. Sasuke was a sensitive man and he was a great lover... the younger raven really knew how to pamper you and turn you to mush.

"...physically, yes... but emotionally... not quiet..." Naruto commented. Itachi's heartbeat raised several knots. No wonder he was feeling uneasy lately. So Sasuke was in pain.

"What? Where is he? Tell me Uzumaki-san..." he half-pleaded and half-yelled in anxiety. Naruto chuckled "Calm down Tachi-kun... meet me tonight and I'll tell you all about it..." his voice was temptingly mysterious..

Itachi was thinking that there must be something else besides Sasuke having some 'emotional problems'. He needed to find that out "Where shall we meet? And what time?" he asked, as his hand automatically grabbed a pen. The blonde then gave him the venue and the time.

That night...

"Sa-kun... I'll be going now..." he said as he leaned over and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke held on to Naruto's neck to prolong the kiss. "Would you like me to drive you there?" he offered as he rested his head on his hand. Sasuke was laying on the bed clad only in a pair of maroon boxers.

Naruto shook his head "No my love, you just stay here and rest... I won't be out for too long..." he said as he checked his reflection on the mirror.

"At least take the car with you... so you won't have any problems going home..." the raven offered as he motioned Naruto to get the keys inside his jeans that were hanging by the cabinet. Naruto nodded and got the keys. He gave Sasuke small wave and left the flat.

He drove slowly... wanting to make a dramatic entrance... he needed to get Itachi's attention...

Soon he arrived at the restaurant... he noticed a classic red Ferrari by the parking lot... he knew Itachi was already there.

He walked casually into the establishment and looked around. He then spotted the elder raven staring blankly into space, swirling a goblet with red wine in his left hand as if to pass time.

He smiled and walked up the handsome man and cleared his voice "Itachi Uchiha, I presume?" he flashed a charming smile as he held out his hand. The raven looked up and shook his hand and nodded. He motioned the blonde man to sit down to which Naruto obliged.

"So you are Naruto..." the elder raven said softly as his dark eyes studied the blonde's features. Itachi never expected a quiet attractive man to show up. The blonde had an athletic body, kissed by the sun. Bright blue eyes and a charismatic smile. He looked like a surfer that girls would swoon over every summer.

Naruto smiled sweetly at Itachi, his cerulean eyes shinning with mischief. Itachi's pictures on the web didn't do him any justice. He looked like an older version of Sasuke with longer hair. His face had certain scar-like lines that added up to his attractiveness.

"So you have heard of me?" he asked Itachi, his voice was sweet as sugar. Itachi had to gulp at the sexuality Naruto was sporting before him. "You really look so much like Sa-kun..." Naruto half-whsipered as he trailed his fingers on Itachi's arm. Itachi stiffened.

He never believed it till now, he heard rumors about Sasuke's sexual appetite. He ddin't believe it the first time. He always thought Sasuke was straight... 'Well, things can change... can't they?' he asked himself.

Itachi sat up and tried to regain his poised. He looked at Naruto and asked "So, how long have you... been... with Sasuke?" he asked and Naruto smiled "A bit too long... Tachi-kun..." his name on Naruto's lips sounded utterly seductive.

"Are you planning on dumping my brother sometime soon, now that you can't seem to help him with his problems?" he asked, happy how firm his voice came out.

Naruto shook his sunshine head "As long as he needs me, I'll stay around for him... he gets pretty lonely sometimes..." the blonde responded, making Itachi's cock flinch unexpectedly. He can't believe it, he was getting aroused just by talking to Sasuke's lover.

"Oh, Tachi-kun... you are the only one that can solve Sasuke's problems..." the teasing voice sent shivers to Itachi's spine.

"Why did you agree on meeting me Tachi-kun?" the blonde asked as he raised the crystal goblet filled with red wine to his lips. Itachi's eyes followed the movement of those pink lips... he was hypnotized by it... Naruto noticed that and he let the tip of his tongue trace the line of his lips. Black met blue... and Naruto smiled... Itachi was his!

"I just wanted to get to know the person my brother was hollering about... and you promised to tell me about Sasuke's problem..." he said, unable to add that he was jealous. Naruto got up and went behind Itachi. He leaned over and directed his lips to the elder raven's right ear and whispered "...well I can actually show you why he hollers... and tell you how to solve your otouto's little problem..." the invitation hit Itachi hard.

Naruto winked and left the table. He was so sure that Itachi would follow him out. He never told Sasuke what he was planning. He knew that the younger raven was at his flat sleeping. Naruto smiled, he wanted so much to see Sasuke's reaction when he brings Itachi home with him.

Itachi watched as the blonde left the table. He quickly shed off a few bills on the table to pay for the wine and left a generous tip for their waiter. He got up and follwed naruto out of the restaurant. He spotted the blonde leaning beside a black Porsche. He guessed that the car belonged to his brother. He walked towards Naruto who grinned at him. The blonde opened the passenger door and walked around towards the driver's side and got in. Itachi ducked and looked at Naruto who nudged him to get in.

In Sasuke's car, Itachi was eyeing Naruto "Where are we off to?" he asked, his heart pounding loudly. He knew this was Sasuke's car... the jet black Porsche was without a doubt was his brother's. It even smelled like Sasuke. He was hesitatant to get in. He took a deep breath and slid into the leather seat of the car.

Naruto pulled him close as soon as he slid into Sasuke's car. The blonde kissed him tenderly, tickling his lips with his tongue. Itachi never had an intense physical gay relationship before. He had his share of kissing and petting, with both sexes. But this little blonde devil was extremely good with what he was doing right now and he can't stop himself from getting a hard-on.

Naruto felt the bulge on Itachi's pants. He smiled and pulled up, breaking his kiss from his lover's brother. Itachi and Sasuke tasted surprisingly similar. The presence of the tangy mint flavor was common with both Uchihas. 'Was their sweet breath hereditary as well?' Naruto's mind laughed at the thought.

"Where... Naruto-chan... are you taking me?" the elder raven asked breathlessly as soon as his lips was released from the kiss. Naruto started the engine as Itachi loosened his tie, he needed breathing space... his mind was in a delirious trance, his body was getting horny by the minute.

"Just wait mi amore, it will be a surprise... more private..." Naruto smiled wickedly. Itachi could now tell why Sasuke was hooked with this blonde. This blonde was incredibly sexy in every possible way and he knows how to tease you in the right amount to keep you begging for more.

The blonde started the engine and drove like a car racer... in no time they reached a dimly lit subdivision... and the car came to a halt infront of a lavish-sized flat. It was as dark as the other houses except for a certain room on the second floor that had an eerie flickering glow... 'Must be from a revolving night lamp...' Itachi guessed.

Naruto got off the car and opened the gate... he motioned Itachi to take the wheel and drive it in. Itachi obliged and moved his way to the driver's seat. He smoothly parked the car into the garage as the blonde closed the gate.

Naruto pulled Itachi by the hand and led him towards the dark house. Itachi trembled, he had a weird feeling that something big was about to happen. He can't believe that he followed this blonde tease all the way to his house. It's been a long time since he had been laid... maybe the feeling was mutual...

In Naruto's flat...

Naruto got his keys and opened the door, Itachi followed him in... adjusting his eyes to the blindng darkness that welcomed him. As the door slammed shut, Itachi heard someone from the room above call out 'Naru-chan?'... the undeniable familiar voice filled the silent house. Itachi's heart was about to jump out of his chest. He couldn't be wrong... He knew that voice anywhere... He would even bet his life to it... he was so sure that it was Sasuke who called out for the blonde.

"Naru-chan?" Sasuke croaked. He just got up from his sleep when he heard the door slam. He looked at the wall clock... 10:45 pm... He rubbed his eyes as he headed for the door... Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke was taken a back... He blinked a couple of times. He can't be dreaming...

"Sa-kun..." Naruto sweetly said. Sasuke was sure that he wasn't dreaming. He was really awake... He slowly backed his way to the bed as Naruto walked into the room, his arm, intertwined with a tall man beside him.

Sasuke hit the edge of the bed and fell down, his eyes still rounded with shock. "I hope you don't mind..." the blonde said as he pointed at his companion.

'I must be hallucinating...' he told himself as his obsidian eyes studied the man with Naruto. It can't be... It was impossible... "Otouto..." the ever familiar rich velvet voice filled the room. He wasn't dreaming... Itachi was really here... for real... "Nii-san..." his voice trembled as the elder raven slowly nodded his affirmation.

"W-wh-what a-ar-are y-yo-u d-doing h-here?" Sasuke stammered as he gazed at Itachi. Naruto smiled and released Itachi's arm. He walked towards the vanity mirror and leaned. 'This will be nice to watch...' his pretty blonde head thought.

Itachi walked towards Sasuke but the younger raven inched back. "I was informed that you have problems Sasuke, why don't you talk to me? Maybe we can..." the offer was cut off as Sasuke's trembling voice overpowered Itachi "No, nii-san! My problems can't be fixed..." he glared at Naruto who just gave him a satisfied smirk.

Itachi sighed as he moved over and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked confused... scared... and doubting... emotions Sasuke never knew existed in Itachi's system. He looked at Sasuke, his dark eyes boring into the younger raven.

"Sasuke... I have a confession to make..." Itachi said. Naruto looked at Itachi then at Sasuke... the two would look really cute together... they acted like higschool students having their first crushes... both were obviously in denial. Naruto could read people easily. During their short encounter earlier at the restaurant, Naruto found out that Itachi was in love with his brother as well... Naruto believed that the eyes are the windows of one's soul... and Itachi's eyes were screaming his love for Sasuke earlier when they met.

Sasuke started fidgetting... it wasn't normal for Itachi to confess to him...furthermore it wasn't normal for Itachi to worry about his problems... it was just not right. He looked at Naruto, he didn't want to think that the blonde told Itachi his secret. The blonde would never do that to him... he trusted Nauto...

Itachi motioned Sasuke to come closer but Sasuke shook his head and hugged his knees. He was afraid of getting to close too Itachi... he might loose his self control. Right now his confusion was slowly dissolving out of his system. The lust he has for his handsome brother started to creep back to his senses... He looked at Itachi... who had his tie loosened and a few buttons were undone, exposing the pale skin that haunted him so... He would trade his soul for just a taste... Kami! He wanted Itachi so bad that he was going insane.

"Sasuke... I needed to tell you something..." the elder raven started. He looked like he was having a hard time to find the words to string his sentence up. "There's this thing that you neeed to know..." Sasuke growled. What Itachi was doing right now was driving him crazy. He was fidgetting and he looked to damn cute... to damn vulnerable that his mouth watered. Sasuke then decided. This will happen soon... in time... why not make that time now? He asked himself as he got up from his crouched position. He got up and moved towards Itachi.

He grabbed Itachi on both shoulders and pulled him up to his eye level. Itachi turned pale as he stared back into the intense dark pools of his brother. Sasuke's eyes were scary... it spelled anger... dominance... invasion... hunger... it spelled LUST in capital letters. "S-s-sa-su-ke let go of me..." the ever composed Uchiha elder stammered. Naruto's heart pounded, he knew Sasuke can be very brutally delicious in bed sometimes... and with the look in his eyes, this was one of those times.

The young raven smiled evily... His sense were directed only to Itachi... "Sasuke... what's going on with you?" Itachi struggled to free himself from Sasuke. Though physically he was taller, Sasuke was with the bigger body build.

Naruto silently moved to a chair beside the bed. He sat down and watched intently... this was going to be a very good show... his mind screamed with delight as he licked his dry lips.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke said, his voice deep and husky that Itachi trembled with the sound. Though he knew he must be afraid, he can't help his body from reacting to Sasuke's touches... The firm hand grip and the tempting voice... Itachi was getting aroused and he prayed to the heavens that Sasuke was planning to claim him ... for he would submit dutifully... that was all what he wanted the most right now.

"Nii-san, forgive me... I tried to ignore it... but I failed... miserably..." Sasuke said dangerously. Itachi was going delirious... Sasuke smelled so good... and he was almost naked before him. He was so turned on and mesmerized that he blurted out loudly "Oh Sasuke, just shut the fuck up and kiss me!" he yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke loosened his grip a bit and stared at Itachi... 'Did I really hear that?' he asked himself. His question was answered when Itachi broke free from Sasuke's grip... pulled him close and captured his lips in a forced kiss.

Their lips crashed. Sasuke was taking a minute to internalize what was happening... Itachi kissed him... making him realize that his brother also wanted him... needed him the same way he did. His mind went blank... all he could feel was Itachi's soft lips moving... his warm tongue teasing and caressing his mouth...

Sasuke never imagined Itachi to taste as heavenly as this. His mouth tasted a mixture of mint, coffee and a hint of bittersweet red wine. He cupped Itachi's face and kissed him back... tenderly, in a way he never kissed anyone before. Then he heard Itachi moan into his mouth... that moan signalled a surrender from the great Uchiha prodigy.

Naruto was getting all giddy... Sasuke was so passionate right now... he kissed and caressed Itachi with such care that it seemed like the young Uchiha was holding a thin sheet of glass, so fragile that it might break down into pieces with one wrong move.

Naruto bit his lip as he held his knees together... he was trying to supress the hard-on forming out of what he was witnessing. He was also turned on with what was happening between the two Uchihas... Naruto felt that the reunion was really meant to happen with him witnessing it.

"Sasuke..." Itachi said breathlessly as the young raven released his lips. Sasuke looked at Itachi "...nii-san... I..." he mumbled, not knowing if he needed to apologize for the kiss they shared or if he needed to continue. Itachi sat quietly... staring at his toes... then he looked up and was met by Sasuke's obsidian eyes. The kiss they shared made them realize one thing... they were actually having the same feelings of love for each other.

Naruto got up and walked towards the vanity mirror. He pulled a couple of condoms from the box and opened the drawer on the side and produced a bottle of lube. Sasuke would be needing it later. He want to watch the awkward moment Sasuke and his brother was having at the moment.

"Sasuke... when..." he asked his question, knowing Sasuke would comprehend. Sasuke looked up and answered "For months now... I just can't deny it anymore..." the honest fact flowed. Itachi nodded "...so that explains why you are always out... you are afraid of being near me, right otouto?" Itachi asked. "More than that, I'm afraid I might rape you if I get the chance..." his nervous chuckle filled the night.

Naruto was getting very uneasy on one of the loveseats beside the bed that he was seated on. He was watching one of the greatest shows on earth. It was such a turn on to watch the two handsome Uchihas getting it on before him. He was not a fan of incest, but this was an exception.

He threw Sasuke the packets and the bottle. Sasuke looked up and eyed the blonde. "Sa-kun... show him how much you want him..." he coaxed, an evil glint sparkled in his blue eyes. Sasuke smiled and looked at Itachi. Itachi looked at the items before them. He was ready... he waited his lifetime for this moment.

Itachi became bold, he moved up and threw himself at Sasuke...he got Sasuke's hands and directed it to his chest "Sasuke... claim me... take me... I'm yours..." the pleading, anguished voice rang into Sasuke's ear. He got the permission he needed, that was all what he was waiting for.

Sasuke moved towards Itachi and cupped the elder raven's face "Are you sure of what you are asking for nii-san?" he asked, wanting to make sure while he can still back out. Itachi nodded and slightly opened his lips "Yes Sasuke... I want this more than anything else..." he sighed, his sweet breath blew over Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned over and claimed Itachi's lips... savoring their first sweet kiss... the perfect kiss that he waited all his life.

Sasuke's hands roamed over Itachi's naked flesh. He marvelled at the firmness of the muscles... He never saw Itachi go to the gym... well maybe, Itachi was perfect after all... no flab... no flaw... his dark eyes hungrily devoured Itachi's perfection... he will mark the ivory flesh as his own.

He gently nipped on Itachi's neck and slid his tongue on the creamy skin of his throat. Itachi moaned lightly... and Sasuke's confidence got a hundred percent boost. He reached over his left knee where a packet of condom was resting. He quickly grabbed it and started to tear the foil.

Itachi saw what Sasuke was doing, his mind was glad that Sasuke was practicing safe sex... but his heart wanted something different. He wanted to feel his brother... his first lover... His hand grabbed Sasuke's wrist lightly. Sasuke looked at Itachi and wondered why the elder raven halted his actions.

"No! Sasuke don't!" Itachi stopped him as he was about to tear the packet of condom that Naruto threw him earlier. He looked at Itachi, his aniki was flushed... his pale cheeks were dusted with crimson blush. His dark eyes were clouded with need and lust.

He leaned over and tilted Itachi's chin up and captured the half-swollen lips. "Why nii-san?" his voice huskily low with desire.

"I want to feel you Sasuke... all of you..." Itachi murmured as the younger raven inched away from the fiery kiss. His engorged shaft twitched with the request. The simple line made him shiver with desire all over.

Sasuke threw the unopened packet carelessly and pulled Itachi closer, his lips never leaving his brother's mouth. Itachi surrendered to the demanding kiss. He felt Sasuke's tongue invade him, hungrily memorizing every part of his mouth.

Itachi moaned... feeling slightly foolish how Sasuke can make him feel this way with just a kiss... even with his caresses, his body seemed to burn with every touch.

Sasuke gently pushed Itachi unto the silk sheets of Naruto's bed. Itachi clung unto Sasuke's neck and pleadingly whispered "...take me Sasuke... Oh Kami, I so want you right now..." he groaned and the younger raven smiled.

Sasuke uncapped the lid of the lube Naruto threw at him earlier along with the condoms... he squeezed a generous amoun to his hands and applied it to his throbbing cock. Itachi, who was now on all fours (with his ass facing Sasuke) looked back as he watched what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke moved near Itachi "...just relax nii-san..." the soothing voice made Itachi's desire increase even more.

The young raven slowly inserted a lubricated finger into Itachi's virgin cavern. The elder raven bit his lip, his eyes cringed at the first invasion of his territory. "Sasuke..." he pleaded... Sasuke slowly slid his finger in and out of Itachi, waiting for the muscles to relax and allow more entry... soon enough, Itachi was now cooing with pleasure. The young Uchiha smirked, his nii-san was making the sexiest noise he ever encountered

Naruto was so turned on right now that his own turgid shaft was dripping with pre-cum... He started thinking that it would be nice to join them, instead of just wacthing them do the deed. He smiled as he got up.

He crawled into the bed. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, Naruto was smiling wickedly. Sasuke smiled back. Itachi looked back... feeling a bit frustated why Sasuke stopped, and then he saw that the blonde decided to join them. He shivered as Sasuke went back and inserted his lubed fingers in him. But what shocked him more was when Naruto faced him, cupped his faced and kissed him... torridly.

Itachi was getting delirious... Naruto was without a doubt a very good kisser and his kisses were driving him insane and Sasuke was burning him alive from behind. Itachi never had a threesome before... he wasn't that adventurous when it comes to sessions like this...

"You taste so good, Tachi-kun..." Naruto purred in between kisses. Sasuke smirked, enjoying the way Naruto was kissing his nii-san. He inserted his third finger in and Itachi jerked up "... Ahhh, Sasuke!" Itachi yelped and Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke's shaft was throbbing crazily with desire, he needed to claim Itachi so bad... 'Just a few more minutes...' he thought as he continued to stretch his beloved nii-san. He must not hurt him... he was sure Itachi never had any physical experience with a man... he proved that from their frist kiss... he needed to make the first experience memorable.

Naruto was busy french-kissing Itachi who was fondling the blonde's cock. Naruto moaned and that released their kiss. Itachi then diverted his mouth to Naruto's neck and gently sucked the soft skin, his hands rubbing the blonde's nipples. Naruto moaned loudly and pulled Itachi closer.

With the intensity of their foreplay, Sasuke was at the verge of releasing. Naruto looked so sexy right now with Itachi whose long dark hair curtained his creamy back. Sasuke pulled Itachi closer and planted small kisses from his nape down to his spine while he slowly moved his fingers in and out of him.

"Sa-su-ke..." Itachi threw his head back as his body jerked upwards. Sasuke finally hit Itachi's sweet spot. He removed his fingers and directed his dripping cock into Itachi's entrance. He can't wait any longer. Itachi bit his lip... maybe a bit too hard. His dark eyes moistened with tears from the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure.

"Umph... Sasu...aahhh..." Itachi writhed as Sasuke held his hips in position. Naruto saw that Sasuke was claiming his beloved. He pulled up from their kiss and slid below Itachi who was on all fours right now.

"Ahhh Sasuke!" Itachi screamed as he clutched on the bedsheets to hard. Sasuke slowly drove his long and thick angered member half-way in... Itachi jerked up, his hair flipping over his shoulders. "Sssshhhh... it's going to be okay nii-san, just relax..." Sasuke cooed as he held Itachi's hip firmly.

Naruto reminisced the first time Sasuke claimed him... it took him almost a week to walk back properly. He smiled, Itachi was in for a surprise.. a very delicious surprise.

Sasuke slowly entered Itachi, his nii-san's ass muscles were clenching him and Sasuke gasped at the tight sensation. "Kami... Itachi...so... tight..." he grunted as he continued to push in further. Itachi was trying his best not to muffle out a cry... He was breathing hard... the sensation was unexplainably delicious... the feeling of being completely full courtesy of Sasuke was making him high. He tried to breath evenly... he tried to relax his muscles... he wanted to allow Sasuke more entrance.

Itachi was breathing smoothly now... the clenched muscles loosened a bit... it indicated Sasuke that his nii-san can now take more. Itachi looked behind him and softly pleaded "Otouto... please... move..." his glistening dark eyes shone with need.

Sasuke slowly rocked, moving his hips as he thrusted in and out of Itachi, despite the instances of pain and sligth sting... Itachi soon moaned with pleasure. Sasuke slowly increased the speed, making Itachi grunt at every thrust.

"Ah! Oh fuck! Sasuke! Ah... that feels so... oh, Kami!" Itachi cried out in frenzy. But sudenly he felt something different... something as good as Sasuke was doing... and it felt like it was being centered to his cock. His mind was a little bit disoriented so it took him a couple of seconds to realize that somebody was giving him a blowjob while he was being fucked.

"Naru-chan..." Itachi whimpered as his knees trembled. Sasuke saw what the blonde was doing to his nii-san and smirked. Itachi was really getting it... He increassed his thrusts, getting more aroused than ever. Naruto noticed the speed and increased the pressure he was putting on Itachi's cock.

"Hah!" Itachi screamed as his body rocked. Sasuke held him tightly... his arms wrapped around his chest like a seat belt to prevent him from collapsing unto Naruto. He slid in and out of Itachi with ease now and each thrust made Itachi jerk up. Itachi smelled so good... sweat and all, he held Itachi as close as possible and sucked on the exposed flesh at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Itachi was going mindless... his body trembled, his knees wobbled... he wasn't sure what was keeping him from collapsing. He can't distinguish his surroundings... all he can do was feel... he felt things he never knew existed... he never knew were possible...

Naruto held on to Itachi's fully erected cock. He sucked and licked on the smooth head... twirling the tip of his tongue on the sensitive slit of the dripping cock. He felt the shaft grow warm on his hand and throbbed in his mouth. He looked at Itachi's pride... it was a less thicker than Sasuke's, but it was longer. He claimed the cock again, his wet lips teasing the turgid muscle. He knew Itachi was about to come... he fondled on Itachi's balls... they were a bit hard and seemed heavy.

"Oh, Kami... Sasuke... ahhh... Naruto... oh fuck!" Itachi screamed. He was bursting. Naruto sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down. Sasuke knew Itachi was cumming... he was about to cum as well and Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself below. Sasuke increased his thrusts and held on Itachi tightly.

"Ahhhh... Sa...su...keeehhh!" Itachi screamed as he realesed everything he held into Naruto's willing mouth. Sasuke relaesed his load in Itachi ass with a loud "Ahhh..." they both collapsed on the bed... just in time... as soon as Naruto slid off, both fell totally drained but contented. Naruto smiled as he peeked over the handsome brothers...

"Naru-chan..." Sasuke said as he rolled over and rested his hand on the side of his head. "Yes, Sa-kun?" he asked smiling... he knew what Sasuke was up to... Sasuke motioned for him to move and he crawled on all fours towards Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss... Sasuke was a gracious lover... he would make sure both parties were satisfied.

He began necking the blonde, Itachi who finally normalized his breathing saw that Sasuke was helping the blonde tease with his release. He rolled over and got up. He went behind Naruto and held his hips.

Naruto looked behind his shoulder and smiled invitingly "...take me Tachi-kun..." he purred and Itachi smiled. Sasuke handed him the lube bottle. Itachi coated himself and inserted a finger into Naruto... Naruto cooed and Sasuke pulled the blonde closer...

They were hugging each other and Itachi was at Naruto's back. Sasuke continued to lick, suck and nip Naruto's neck... sending goosebumps all over his skin. Itachi wasn't sure if Naruto was ready, but his hormones were telling him to claim the blonde... and claim he did.

"Ah! Tachi-kuunnn..." Naruto moaned as Itachi drove his cock in... it felt so good... better than any he ever tried. Sasuke kissed Naruto full on the lips, muffling the cries he was moaning out. Their bodies intertwined, his arms held the blonde tightly...their chests collided and their cocks rubbed each other. Itachi was getting his high... as he slid in and out of the blonde... he moaned as he felt the blonde tightened his ass around him. The pleasure of the pressure was bringing him directly to his climax... he felt Naruto shiver... Sasuke pulled Itachi by the nape and kissed him hungrily...

Their bodies rocked in unison... the intensity was burning their thoughts and bodies alive.. it was too much... their knees quivered... bodies jolted... hips jerked upwards... and then they exploded... "Itachi...!" and "Naruto...!" as well as "Sasuke...!" filled the four corners of the room...

They all collapsed, breathless and wet... tired but contented... that was the best sex all of them ever experienced... a memory that will alst a lifetime...

They lay silently in each others arms... trying to regain their breaths... Naruto was cuddled to Itachi's back and Itachi was hugging Sasuke. Sasuke was caressing his nii-san's head, playing with a lock of stray hair. Itachi broke the silence "Naruto-chan... don't ever prepare somthing like this for Sasuke ever again..." his demand came out sweetly and the blonde chuckled "...but of course Tachi-kun... I wouldn't share him with anyone else but you..." the blonde giggled, loving the jealous attitude the elder raven had.

Itachi hugged Sasuke tighter, he then felt the young raven kissing his head. He sighed contentedly... he felt so light... so free...

Suddenly the sweet silence was broken when the chorus of Lady Gaga's hit single 'Bad Romance' blared out of Naruto's iPhone. The blonde sheepishly smiled as he got up from the bed. He went towards the vanity table to answer the call.

Sasuke stretched a bit and glanced at the orange wallclock... it was already almost 5 in the morning... he was so sure that the blonde's caller was Gaara... "Hello Hun..." Naruto sweetly greeted the person on the other line... Sasuke smiled... he was right!

Sasuke watched as Naruto nodded a couple of times, his smile growing wider by the second... "See ya hun..." he said as he ended the call. The blonde was smirking as he walked towards the Uchihas. He leaned over and planted a big wet kiss on each on of them on the lips.

"I need to go... Gaara would be arriving soon..." he announced happily as he skipped his way to the shower to wash of the remnants of the steamy session they shared last night.

Behind the blast of water, Itachi looked up at Sasuke and asked "...who is Gaara?" his voice was soft, his breath warm against Sasuke's bare chest.

Sasuke chuckled as he ran his fingers through Itachi's hair "Gaara is Naruto's boyfriend... of 4 years..." the young raven smiled as he saw Itachi's surprise.

Itachi was a bit confused. He crinkled his brows as he always does when he was in deep thought... Sasuke smiled and pulled Itachi closer. He kissed the elder's forehead and whispered "...Naruto and I... well we are best friends... best friends with benefits..." he chuckled at the scowling raven.

"You mean, you never loved him... or any of them?" he asked as he trailed his fingers on Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke sighed, enjoying the sensation Itachi was giving him... "Naruto is a different case nii-san, he is special to me... the others... well they were just flings..." he laughed and tickled Itachis side.

"How many were they otouto?" he asked and Sasuke started laughing.

"Trust me nii-san, you wouldn't wanna know..." he said in between peals of laughter.

"How about me otouto?" he asked as he looked intently at the obsidian orbs that mirrored his own reflection.

Sasuke smiled warmly as he tilted Itachi's chin up. "You, nii-san... are my one and only true love..." he murmured as he kissed the tip of Itachi's nose.

Itachi blushed "I thought you hated me then..." he said as he smiled in between his blushes.

"I hated the fact that you find you schooling more important than me then..." Sasuke admitted, his cheeks warmly displayed a faint blush.

"Ah, otouto.. you know we need to educate ourselves..." Itachi was stopped as Sasuke placed a finger on his lips "I was selfish that time... and even until now... you should remember that you are mine..." he smiled and Itachi smiled as well. At least the gap was solved... slowly, love knitted itself... filling the long gap the lovers had for many years.

Naruto got out of the shower and noticed the two handsome men on his bed cuddling. He smiled, feeling proud on how he managed to get the two together. He walked past them and went directly to his dresser. He shamelssly dressed before the Uchihas.

Sasuke looked at Naruto "Hey Naru-chan, will you be using the flat?" he asked as he held Itachi tighter. Naruto shook his head "We'll be going to Gaara's condo, you two can stay here... and... well, you know..." he winked and the three of them laughed in unison.

Naruto grabbed a couple of shirts and stashed them in a knapsack... He leaned back and kissed the Uchihas one at a time... "I love you boys.. you know what I mean..." he smiled at the raven brothers. Itachi smiled "... see you soon Naruto-chan..." and the blonde smiled wider. Sasuke smiled and pulled up and kissed the blonde's forehead "...take care Naru-chan..." the blonde nodded and waved. He left the room and in a couple of minutes the sound of his orange tinted G-6 Pontiac came too life.

Soon the engine faded off and the flat grew quiet again... Itachi cuddled unto Sasuke... loving the feeling of his soft warm skin on his own... he felt relaxed and comforted... His mind internalized everything that just happened... He was now free from the burden of loving his brother in the darkness and he gained a new friend in the form of Naruto...

He looked up and noticed that Sasuke had his eyes closed "Sasuke..." he called. "Hmmnn?" Sasuke responded still with his eyes closed. He was wrapped in Sasuke's warm embrace "Aishiteru otouto..." he murmured as he hid his blushing face on Sasuke's bare chest.

Sasuke smiled at what he heard... he opened his eyes and met Itachi's gaze "Aishiteru nii-san... you know that I do..." he said as he caressed Itachi's cheek.

Then they grew silent again... only the slight hummng of the airconditioning was heard. "What are you thinking nii-san?" Sasuek broke the silence as he ran his hand through Itachi's long hair... "Us..." the elder raven replied. "Us?" he asked and felt Itachi nod. "Yeah... you... me and Naruto..." he filled in with a coy smile.

"Oh, there will be a lot of times for us... hey, nii-san you know what?" Sasuke asked, sounding a bit excited.

"What is it otouto?" Itachi asked as he raised his head to get a better view of Sasuke's face.

"It's almost Naruto's birthday..." he smiled, his dark obsidian eyes twinkled with mischief... and Itachi understood...

"And what are you planning for him otouto..." Itachi asked, catching the good mood Sasuke was in.

"Well I was thinking that it would be nice if we..." Sasuke started and Itachi listened intently... The rest was history, as they all say.

That marked the day a new love blossomed... a new bonding grasped for rootage and a new friendship sprouted... that started the positively bizzare love triangle between Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto... a solid cycle of love and friendship circling along with the fates...

The End...?

There goes my first ever 3=$oM3...

Must I do a sequel?

Anywayz... thanks for the time...

Koibito, I hope I made you birthday happy...

R & R please...


End file.
